


Make Me Remember

by erciareyes



Series: OMGCP Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: “I’ll be back before you know it, Bits. Lardo will come down in a few hours when she’s figured everything out with the boys and you’ll have a nice weekend. You won’t even miss me too much, you’ll see.”Bitty huffs against Jack’s warm skin, lets his fingers play with the hair on his chest.“Ialwaysmiss you.”---Just some sweet & very short piece of fluff to brighten your day :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How about you make me?" + zimbits
> 
> Find me at shittyslardo.tumblr.com if you wanna chat about OMGCP :)

They’re at Jack’s apartment in Providence, early morning sun just rising on the horizion and Bitty asks himself why he’s even awake at this ungodly hour when it’s the weekend. 

The answer, of course, is an easy one: Jack’s flying out to an away game in just a few hours and Bitty doesn’t want to wake up to an empty bed, knowing the other side won’t be filled for days to come. He hates coming home to an empty flat, especially when he knows Jack won’t be back at night, it makes him feel restless. 

Bitty rolls around in the bed, onto Jack’s chest and puts his head down. 

“How long do we have?” he asks, his voice only a whisper.

Maybe if he’s quiet, maybe if he refuses to get up, time will slow down. 

“I have to leave in two hours,” Jack says. 

Jack kisses Bitty’s hair, strokes his back gently. 

“I’ll be back before you know it, Bits. Lardo will come down in a few hours when she’s figured everything out with the boys and you’ll have a nice weekend. You won’t even miss me too much, you’ll see.” 

Bitty huffs against Jack’s warm skin, lets his fingers play with the hair on his chest. 

“I always miss you.” 

He leans up to kiss Jack softly. Goodbye always feels like a punch in the gut even though it’s more of a ‘See you soon’ than a ‘Goodbye’. It still feels weird. 

Bitty knows that Jack doesn’t make the rules of Hockey, that he doesn’t scheduele their flights either and he would never ask Jack to stay home from a game. He knows that his career will most likely have them spent time away from each other for several years to come, he’s okay with that but it doesn’t mean he likes it. 

“You’re right. Time will probably fly by once Lardo’s here…it’s just…I don’t want you to forget about this while you’re gone. There’s so many things you need to think of once you’re there, I don’t want to turn into something that just exists in the back of your mind.”

Jack kisses his hair again. “You will never be something that exists in the back of my mind. You will always be the most important thing. I love you.” 

Bitty sighs, puts his lips on Jack’s neck and he feels his boyfriend shiver underneath him, his brain already conditioned. 

“I love you, too. I just want you to remember me when you’re gone.”

He smiles against Jack’s skin, puts butterfly kisses on his neck up to his cheek. Jack puts a finger on Bitty’s neck, turns his head so their eyes meet and smiles back. 

“How about you make me?” he asks, a tone of amusement in his voice but his eyes full of a certain kind of fire Bitty knew too well. 

He pushed himself up and crawled into Jack’s lap. 

“Trust me, sweetheart, I will.”


End file.
